Micro-LED technology refers to a technology of integrating an array of high-density light emitting diodes (LED) in a micro-sized area, which can reduce the distance between pixel points from millimeter scale to micrometer scale when applied to the display field. Compared with other micro-display technologies, this type of display device can reduce the volume, weight and cost of the overall system while taking into account other characteristics such as low power consumption, quick response, and the like since they are self light-emitting and have a simple optical system. In the existing Micro-LED display field, common substrate manufacturing approaches are mainly divided into three types: 1) making an LED array-integrated chip on a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate; 2) directly growing LEDs on the TFT substrate; 3) making a TFT on an epitaxial wafer provided with LEDs.
However, regardless of which of the above-mentioned manufacturing approaches is used, there are a lot of technical problems in achieving color display and large-size display. For example, not all the areas in an integrally manufactured LEDs can be energized to emit light. For color display, a gap would be further formed between different colors, which will cause a lot of material waste. For another example, there still exists a technical difficulty in large-size growth of LEDs at present, whereas sub-regional growth or splicing will further increase the complexity of process.
In this regard, although the prior art provides the concept of assembling the LED microparticles formed by cutting onto the TFT substrate to form a monochrome LED screen, it is also impossible to process the LED microparticles of different colors in different ways and to fix the LED microparticles to the positions of corresponding colors accurately. As a result, the accuracy of assembling of LED microparticles cannot be guaranteed in color display, leading to the problems such as high production cost, complicated process, and so on.